Pastel De Chocolate
by Angelzk Sparks
Summary: Haru esta decidida a contarles esos sentimientos a ese chico especial para ella con un pastel de chocolate


Hola, gracias por leer este fic que hace rato estaba pensando en subir pero el tiempo no me daba ahora a continuación el disclaimer y el fic.

DISCLAIMER: ESTA HISTORIA ES TOTALMENTE FICTICIA TODOS LOS NOMBRES Y PERSONAJES QUE APARECEN A CONTINUACION LE PERTENECEN A AKIRA AMANO

El Pastel De Chocolate

Haru estaba esperando en las afueras de el instituto de Namimori. Ella estaba tratando de encontrar a cierto chico. Una vez que vio a esa persona especial, sus mejillas cambiaron de su color normal a un rosa pastel. Se dio la vuelta y exhalo un poco de aire, tratando de frenar su corazón que se quería salir de su pecho por la emoción. Ella bajó la mirada, sus ojos se precipitaron en la caja dentro de la bolsa que sostenía con fuerza. luego Oyó voces familiares hablando cada vez más cerca, junto con los sonidos de pisadas que venían cerca de donde ella estaba.

- oye tu si que eres popular con las chicas Gokudera-kun. Decía Yamamoto

- podrías dejar de molestar maniaco del baseball. Respondía algo enfadado Gokudera

- jaja… pero Yamamoto-san tu eres mas popular con las chicas, hoy 3 de ellas te dieron sus almuerzos. Decía Tsuna.

-eh? Pero Yuudaime usted debe ser el que sea mas popular con las chicas. Dijo el chico de pelo plateado

- ah, pues la verdad yo solo quiero a una chica. Dijo el decimo vongola.

De repente se escucho una voz.

- es-esperen un momento

El trío de chicos se detuvieron al oír la llamada repentina. Dieron media vuelta y vieron a Haru que estaba un poco nerviosa. Los chicos intercambiaron miradas, antes de volver su mirada a la muchacha de aspecto nervioso.

- Gokudera, ¿le hiciste algo malo a ella otra vez? . pregunto Yamamoto

- De ninguna manera ... No a menos que ella este tratando de acercarse a Yuudaime-gruñó el chico de la dinamita y se coloco en medio de Haru y Tsuna. "¿Y? ¿Qué quieres?"

- Yo solo quiero hablar contigo, dijo Haru, un poco molesta de que el chico pensara mal de ella.

Una vez más, los chicos se miraron entre sí en la confusión. Mientras ellos estaban tratando de averiguar lo que quería Haru de Gokudera, Tsuna vio la bolsa que sostenía la chica en una mano. Luego comprendió, y tirando del brazo a Yamamoto sonrio y dijo:

- Bueno, creo que es mejor arregles tu asunto con Haru así que alcánzanos cuando termines.

La chica le sonrió a Tsuna, y aunque un poco desconcertado con su reacción, Gokudera asintió con la cabeza.

Tsuna y Yamamoto se alejaban de Haru y Gokudera sin antes Tsuna decir: Buena suerte Haru-chan.

- Buena suerte, ¿para qué?" Yamamoto miro a su amigo con una interrogante.

Volviendo a donde Haru y Gokudera se quedaron, los dos permanecieron en silencio, mirando como Tsuna y Yamamoto desaparecían de sus vistas. El italiano lanzó un suspiro y se volvió hacia ella.

-¿Y? ¿Qué quieres? Tengo que alcanzar a Yuudaime rápido estúpida mujer.

Haru se molesto. puso sus manos en la cadera y miró chico de pelo Plateado.

- Caray si que no tienes paciencia verdad? ella se quejó y se dio la vuelta, "Sígueme".

Gokudera quiso protestar, pero ella ya estaba caminando, por lo tanto no tenía ninguna posibilidad, de quejarse, asi que la siguio .

Haru lo llevó a un pequeño parque vacio. Una vez que se aseguró de que no había nadie alrededor, ella se volvió hacia el chico. ella Tenía el presentimiento de que si no era ahora, no era nunca.

La chica de pelo negro respiró profundamente para calmarse para después sacar la caja de la bolsa. Gokudera frunció el ceño al mirar la caja. Antes de que el pudiera preguntar, ella dijo:

-No es nada peligroso, solo es un simple pastel de chocolate nada mas.

-Si es para Yuudaime, olvídalo, no se lo pienso entregar!" gruñó Gokudera

Para su sorpresa, Haru negó con la cabeza.

-Es para ti!, Tonto -exclamó, mientras se ruborizaban sus mejillas.

Tomó unos segundos Gokudera en analizar lo que le habían dicho, otro segundo para mirar la caja y convencido de que realmente era inofensivo, y más segundos para contemplar el rubor de Haru.

- ¿Qué pasa con esta chica? ¿se habrá golpeado la cabeza o algo? Pensó para si mismo el chico

Haru al ver como el chico estaba demorando en dar una respuesta dijo:

- Dios mio ya deja de ser tan desconfiado y toma el pastel.

Gokudera se encogió los hombros e hizo lo que le dijeron; al agarrar el pastel se sorprendió al ver lo muy bien decorado que estaba.

- Se ve bien, y por el olor, debe tener un delicioso sabor. Dijo Gokudera

Haru se lleno con un aire de satisfacción al escuchar el comentario de el chico.

- aun asi no te voy a dejar acercarte al decimo, no soy tan idiota de caer en este soborno. Dijo algo enfadado Gokudera.

Ella hizo una mueca de desagrado, en ese momento quería golpearse la cara contra el suelo, ella pensaba que si el era tan inteligente podría darse cuenta de que ella estaba muy enamorada de el.

- Baka! No es un soborno, es para que te des cuenta que estoy muy enamorada de ti Hayato Gokudera. Grito la chica muy exaltada

Estaba claro que Gokudera no se esperaba escuchar una confesión contundente de ella, a juzgar por la expresión de su cara. Por un momento, él se quedó quieto, petrificado. Una vez que recobró su compostura, miró fijamente al pastel que tenia en su mano y luego de nuevo a la irritada Haru, de vuelta al pastel y una vez más a Haru, y finalmente se detuvo a contemplar el pastel. Ella esperó pacientemente, totalmente a la espera de la respuesta de el chico.

Para su consternación, en lugar de dar ninguna respuesta a su declaración de amor, Gokudera caminó hacia el banco más cercano para sentarse. Haru se acercó a él lentamente, mirando cómo el chico de pelo plateado tomaba un trozo de pastel y se lo comia. Ella se quedó quieta, viendo como el muchacho se devoraba el pastel .

- desde cuando? Decía Gokudera terminando de comer

- Eh?

El italiano se detuvo de agarrar otro trozo de pastel y alzo la mirada para ver a la chica

- desde cuando estas enamorada de mi? Pregunto el

- ah? Esteee bueno desde que te vi por primera vez en el cuarto de Tsuna-san. Dijo Haru completamente roja de la pena.

Gokudera siguió comiendo otro trozo de pastel.

- sabes? Pregunto Gray ups digo Gokudera( se me escapo ese nombre quizá, debió ser de mucho escribir fics de Fairy Tail)

- eh? Respondió Haru

- yo también estoy enamorado de una persona muy especial para mi pero no sabia como decírselo. Dijo Gokudera.

Haru al escuchar eso se puso triste, casi iba a llorar, su corazón se quedo destrozado.

-Porque tan triste?. Pregunto inocentemente el Italiano.

-es que Haru pensaba que tu estabas soltero porque no te veía salir con ninguna chica ni menos hacerles caso además de que ya Tsuna-san me rechazo….. entonces, entonces.

Haru no pudo terminar de Hablar cuando ya Gokudera la tenia entre sus brazos y dándole un beso que la hizo calmarse.

Cuando por fin sus labios se despegaron Haru pregunto:

-Porque me besaste es que acaso no dijiste que tenias otra especial para ti?

- Mujer estúpida esa persona muy especial para mi eres tu, es que acaso no dejas a la gente terminar de hablar?

Haru solo sonrió ruborizada y Gokudera se acerco de nuevo para darle otro beso mas. 

FIN

Espero que no me critiquen mal después de leer este fic.  
.


End file.
